klaus won't like this
by moridash
Summary: my version of caroline being rescued frm the hybrids in the barn. please excuse slight out of charcater ness or any tiny spelling mistakes. i wrote this at about 2 in the morning so its not my best.


_**hey guys,here is a little drabble i wrote a while ago,please excuse slight out of character ness. enjoy and remeber,reveiws are love!**_

* * *

_**Klaroline**_

_Caroline fought the urge to swear and scream as the hybrid snapped her wrist, again. "Ease up Kim, Klaus won't like this" one of them said as he stepped forward. Kim smiled slightly and spoke. "That's a very good point" she paused and then reached down and while picking up a small wooden stake she spoke again, "do you think he'll like this?" she asked with an evil grin. Caroline kept her mouth shut but her heart was pounding. "No don't!" bonnie yelled as she ran into the barn, a few hybrids behind her, Caroline turned her head and yelled out. "Bonnie run!" before bonnie could do anything, Kim was in front of her, gripping her neck tightly. "What you gonna do, witch?" she grinned as bonnie tried to speak, Kim loosened her grip and let bonnie speak. "Please just let her go" bonnie pleaded; Kim smiled evilly as she shook her head. "No can do" she replied sweetly._

_Bonnie winced as a hybrid tightened the shackles around her wrists. "Did you have a plan or..." Caroline asked dryly, she was beginning to get thirsty. Bonnie felt bad, she hadn't actually thought it through. "No, my magic is very limited, but I couldn't just leave you here, Elena went to get help." Caroline smiled and rolled her head back so she was looking at the hybrids. Kim caught her gaze and walked towards her and grabbed her wrist roughly, Caroline expected her to snap her wrist again like she had been doing all night, but what she did shocked Caroline to her core. Kim grinned at her. "I wonder how much Klaus will like this" she said out loud, clearly quite amused. Caroline tried to gasp but no sound came out as Kim bared her fangs, her eyes glowing a luminous yellow. Caroline cried out in pain as Kim bit into Caroline's wrist, letting the venom spread through her Kim stayed latched to her wrist for a moment. She pulled back and smiled at Caroline. "That should piss Klaus off a bit" she murmured as she winked at Caroline. Bonnie turned to Caroline, "you ok?" Caroline smiled weakly as her skin tried to heal but the venom kept stopping it. _

"_We can see Klaus when we get out" "bonnie" Caroline snapped, bonnie frowned and let her mouth stay in the position was when she was speaking. "We're not going to get out of here. And even if we did, I'm not going to go and beg Klaus for my life." Bonnie looked her in the eye. "We won't beg, and we will make it out of here." Bonnie wasn't completely sure it was true, they had no way of getting out, bonnie didn't want to admit it but their only hope was Elena going to Klaus and hoping he cared enough about Caroline to try and find her. At that precise moment bonnie turned her head to the door to see Klaus in the doorway, looking very pissed off. Bonnie turned and nudged Caroline who had closed her eyes. Caroline opened her eyes and turned to see what bonnie was staring at, sure enough Klaus's eyes caught hers, she tried to put on a brave face but she knew she was failing. Klaus stepped forward, coughing to get the hybrids attention. All the hybrids turned and stepped back in fear. Caroline hated to admit it but she was glad, she had been through enough pain already, time for someone else to suffer. _

"A_m I interrupting?" Klaus purred as he backed them into the end of the barn. "Bonnie, lock the door please" he said through gritted teeth. Bonnie nodded and closed her eyes, her face screwed up in deep concentration. The door slammed shut and bolted, bonnie let out a deep sigh as she leant against the wall and closed her eyes, the sweat running down her forehead. Klaus met Caroline's glance. "are You allright" he asked gently, Caroline smiled weakly and nodded. Klaus turned to his hybrids, his face and eyes instantly hardening. "Did you honestly believe I would not find out, i dont know weather to be dissapointed or amused at how long this has gone on" he said,amused and annoyed at the same time. Kim breathed deeply. "Haley and Tyler said" Klaus cut her off. "I' hav eheard enough Tyler and that wolf girl" he replied nastily, He motioned to Caroline and bonnie, "who's idea was this?" he asked, Klaus was too quick, unfortunately for Kim Klaus had seen everyone's glance, his hand was gripping her heart before she could blink. "Bad move love" he growled as he pulled her heart from her chest, he dropped it and turned to the rest of them. _

_One young looking girl and her friends knelt down, "please, Klaus, please, we did not want this, please spare us" she begged, tears running down her face. One tall young man looked down at her. "Mia, you were always so pathetic, guys, let's take him, right now, for Kim!" he yelled. Klaus smiled as he snapped the necks of the hybrids who rushed at him, all that was left was mia and her friends. "Stand" he instructed firmly, they all stood and looked him in the eye. Klaus focused and compelled them, "go back to Tyler's house and don't breathe of word of tonight, you will do as I say until you die, is that understood." Mia and her friends let out a deep breath. "Mia, please make sure miss bennet gets home all right" mia glanced at bonnie and rushed over to her, "Caroline" she argued as mia tried to pull her away. "I'll be fine bonnie, I'll call you later ok?" bonnie smiled and turned around to walk with mia, she glared at Klaus and whispered as she walked by him, "I knew you would save her" Klaus's jaw clenched at her words, he hated himself for the fact he ran here faster than he had ever ran. Caroline's heart race increased as Klaus sat down next to her against the wall, leaving her tied to the wall. "I know everything Caroline" he murmured as he closed his eyes and let the pain he was feeling wash over him. Caroline tried to find the words. "Klaus I…I" Klaus looked her in the eye. Caroline lost her breath as she met his eyes. "Klaus, at first I was just distracting you, but I got to know you, you were so kind and great, you weren't the Klaus I was supposed to hate" Klaus's face softened at her words. "But now, whenever I'm with Tyler, I can't stop thinking…" Caroline realised she had said too much and looked at the floor but Klaus wasn't having any of it, she had started and Klaus was going to make sure she finished. He lifted her chin up, "what love, continue." he murmured gently. Caroline looked him in the eye and breathed deeply. "thanks to you...whenever I'm with Tyler, I just think that it should be you, when I'm alone I can't stop thinking about you, and I'm meant to hate you, but the Klaus I know, I can't hate him" Klaus smiled a genuine smile, "is that what you wanted to hear?" he stood up and moved to rip the shackles from Caroline, "it will suffise" after Caroline was freed he gripped her wrist to lift her up but Caroline cried out in pain. Klaus frowned and knelt down next her, he saw the mark on Caroline's wrist, he grabbed Caroline's wrist gently and pulled it in for close inspection, his voice was a growl. "Who did this to you?" Caroline flinched at his tone. "You killed her already" Caroline replied with a smile as she tried to make him less angry. "Drink Caroline" Klaus instructed as he placed his wrist in front of her. "No" she argued._

_After a long staring match, Caroline let out a deep breath, "I hate you" she murmured as she bit into Klaus's wrist. Klaus smiled and rested his chin on Caroline's head while whispering "go on sweetheart, have at it" after a minute Caroline pulled back, wiping her mouth and pouting when Klaus smiled at her. "No need to act love, everyone loves my blood" he said quite arrogantly as he stood, helping Caroline up. "Pft, it's all right, nothing special" she replied quickly. After about 5minutes of intense staring Caroline snapped. "Ok fine! Your blood is perfect! Happy!?" Klaus linked their arms and chuckled "knew it" he mumbled, causing Caroline to glare at him and hit him "I need to burn the bodies" Klaus murmured as he walked Caroline out of the barn. Caroline looked at him and sighed, "I'm sorry, I know you feel less alone with your hybrids." Klaus took her hands in his and smiled slightly, "I'm not lonely anymore Caroline" Caroline knew how she felt but she wasn't ready yet, she needed to end things with Tyler first. _

"_Go home Caroline, I'll see you tomorrow" Caroline gripped his hand. "Promise?" she asked with a sly smile, Klaus nodded. "Thank you" Caroline whispered as she lent in, so close their noses were almost touching. Klaus's breath hitched but before he could do anything, in a blur of blonde, Caroline was gone. He smiled to himself as he realised how much he liked her and how much she had shared with him that evening. Klaus set to work burning the hybrids, surprising himself as he didn't feel that bad about what he was doing, knowing he would see Caroline tomorrow made him forget about his hybrids. _

* * *

**_now reveiw :)_**


End file.
